


Fragrance

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [8]
Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MerMay, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: The large fish tail kept flopping into his face.





	Fragrance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Twigs!

The large fish tail kept flopping into his face. The merman was trying to distract him, but Brian wasn’t about to give up just because his vision was continuously obscured. Besides, it was clear that the merman wasn’t actually trying to actually stop him; he was simply messing with him for his own entertainment. Probably for his own entertainment. Brian didn’t know him all too well, but it seemed like that was his reason. Because he had a slight smirk on his lips as he glanced back at Brian, each time his fin slapped Brian (not painfully) in the face.

Brian, despite the continued interference, managed pretty well, he thought. The detailed, intricate braid was coming along nicely, even though he had split the hair into more pieces than only three. While Brian tangled another flower-covered little twig into the long blond hair, Minatsuki flopped his fin back into Brian’s face, and water dripped down the side of Brian’s nose. Brian sneezed, and he was pretty sure that he heard a light chortle coming from the (absolutely gorgeous) merman.

“It’s that funny?” Brian asked, and he leaned forward to try to look over Minatsuki’s shoulder. He was sitting on his back after all, carefully seated so he wouldn’t tear any of the many thin, silk-like fins, so it wasn’t very easy to see his face without leaning really far forward or if Minatsuki turned his face; and since Minatsuki only had turned his head a fraction, just enough for him to be able to glimpse Brian, the only option left was leaning forward and close, while he tried to keep his hands in place in this hair. Minatsuki’s smirk had widened just a little, maybe even changed into a slight smile. Maybe. “It is a little funny.”

Brian muttered a variety of responds at that under his breath, and he leaned back to continue his ambitious piece of work. He could see the merman’s shoulders shake just a bit. He thought that the muttered half-insults half-endearments were funny too, huh.

Brian twisted a string about the end of the briad and as he placed it down against Minatsuki’s back, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the merman’s scaly shoulder. Minatsuki jolted a little, apparently startled, and his expression when he looked over his shoulder, facing Brian a bit more than previously, was one of (maybe mild, it looked mild, but maybe it wasn’t) surprise. Brian smiled and leaned over Minatsuki’s shoulder to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

After some moments of silence, Minatsuki quickly turned away. “You are-...” He cleared his throat. “You are finished?” His tail fin flopped up and down on Brian’s head; Brian supposed (though it sort of was a guess) that he might be a little embarrassed.

“Yeah....” Brian looked at his work with a critical gaze. Yeah, it was pretty good. “Yeah, I am.” He carefully moved off of Minatsuki’s back so Minatsuki could move to better see the braid in the water mirror.

Wreaths of flowers and leaves were twined in among the hair, creating splashes of color in what was usually just a loosely flowing curtain. Minatsuki brushed a finger along a plumeria near his left ear. It was slipped in among the hair in such a way that it would be easy to remove it, but difficult for it to accidentally fall. “Well.. You’re fairly decent with your hands.” Brian pouted a little. “That’s all?”

The merman’s tail fin flopped onto Brian again, leaving more wet prints at the back of his shirt. Then it flopped onto his head again, obscuring his vision. “That’s enough.”

Brian was, honestly, pretty sure that there was a smile in Minatsuki’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> The plumeria is often worn over the ear to indicate relationship status (on the left, closest to your heart, means you are “taken” and on the right means you are single)....this is my second flower-centric fic with these two. Hm.
> 
> And I guess the Reggies are Siamese fighting fishes. Maybe crossed with sharks for the smelling blood thing and sharp teeth, or something. I don't know.


End file.
